


Stray Dog

by willgr (orphan_account)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, implication of shower sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 03:18:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/willgr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A really, REALLY short drabble.<br/>Will is Hannibal's pet boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stray Dog

**Author's Note:**

> i write short hannigram drabbles from time to time, and it's 4.12am right now and i still haven't gone to bed, so probably this drabble is bad - this way, i'm terribly sorry. it's hard to think straight at 4am, you know. whatever, follow me on tumblr: willgr.tumblr.com

There were times when Will came uninvited to Hannibal's bathroom while the latter was showering. And every single time the psychiatrist was right there to turn Will down and not appreciate his rude loyalty. But then there was something that didn't let Hannibal say no; probably it was the sad fire deep in Will's eyes, the need painfully obvious in his look: the need for the stray dog to be around its master.

And Hannibal let him in. Every single time. He watched the brown curls get wet as streams of hot water ran down his pet boy. His dear pet boy William, a wild thing that just got too loyal too quickly.


End file.
